There are several kinds of body-building apparatuses in the market. However, no matter how many features a multipurpose body-building apparatus would have, it can only be used for one kind of exercises each time, such as running, sit-up, and so on. A user who wants to practice two or more kinds of exercises has to do them individually.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a body-building apparatus that is easy to operate and that can perform two exercise items at the same time.